


Good Friday

by orphan_account



Series: Frontiers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's in his most vulnerable position, arms lying flat against the mattress. Belly-up and mostly naked. Exposed. This is ultimate trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friday

Dave's tapping his foot against the floor in time to a beat.

There's, of course, no way Bro won't be able to hear that tapping. Dave probably didn't realize the drone of his own foot against his headphones' noise, but in this mostly quiet little apartment everything transfers. The walls are paper thin and they've got a hundred neighbors. Neighbors that probably heard Dave's moans punctuating hard thumps of the bed hitting the wall from the force of his brother's thrusts. Bro, silent as always, only making bare minimums of sound to encourage Dave if necessary. Always dominating. Always the one doing the penetration. As the young couple below them fought, Bro would stroke his gloved hand over Dave's cock, holding him on his lap in the dark. Mostly-dark, their windows always shining with city lights no matter if the flimsy shades were pulled. The young woman complaining about her fiancee's long, long work hours while Bro sucked his younger brother dry, his unintentional son fucking arid. If the two of them could listen to that garbage downstairs day in and day out, there was no way the neighbors couldn't also hear the two of them fucking.

Fucking like it didn't matter. Fucking like they were aware of how wrong it was and enjoying it. Immoral and maybe that's what made it feel so good. Bro never expressed his love in healthy ways. Didn't hug, kiss, or even touch Dave except when they were either fighting or doing it. Putting himself in Dave, moving carefully when needed and giving it rough when it was wanted, following the boy's whims like he ruled his whole life was love. The purest expression of it the guardian could give to the younger Strider. Raw and animalistic yet thought-out and gentle in its own way. He could read Dave's body like a book, taking in each little nuance, every breath or moan or facial twitch and decipher exactly what the boy was feeling in half a second.

That's not being close with someone. It's being intertwined on a fucking cosmic level. Something supernatural at play that allows Bro to know and understand his kin better than anyone else ever will.

Bro knows it's wrong to keep putting his cock in Dave. Someday it's going to bite them both in the ass. There will be regret. But he figures, it's already happened. Better make it seem legitimate. No inebriation to blame, as if he looked at the kid like a piece of meat. No, he loves Dave. Loves him sexually as well as entirely platonically. It's complicated.

The guardian opens the door to Dave's room. The room he gave Dave, opting to take the couch. Generally, he gives him privacy, but not when he can tell that Dave doesn't want that privacy. And Dave glances over at him, chin resting in his hand as he stares dumbly at the computer screen, an IM window blinking and ignored.

Bro knows.

He walks in quietly, only the rustle of his dark jeans making noise. His hand goes to Dave's hair, gentle, ruffling the blond locks. Dave lets his head drop back, staring upside-down at his guardian. His eyes travel the way that white polo shirt stretches over taut abdominal muscles. Bro's strong enough to snap Dave's body in half, but he picks Dave up under the arms as if he's handling a puppy. Careful but firm, like Dave weighs nothing, and Dave allows himself to be carried to his bed. Allows himself to be laid down on his bed. The IM window continues to blink.

Bro lays his brother down and undoes his pants. Dave tries to help, small hands sticking into his briefs and worming out of them. There's silence between them, as if this too is a practiced routine, like their daily swordfights. Dave raises a finger to his lips, sucking on it lightly. It's meant to be sexy. Turn his brother on. His guardian doesn't react, but then, he never does. 

At least not verbally. Dave can see the tent in those black jeans, and he feels that familiar rush. A mix of excitement and anticipation. It always hurts going in, but less so if Bro preps him first. Tonight, he does. Once Dave's bare from the waist down, Bro gets down on his elbows, planting himself in between Dave's skinny little legs. He spreads them, watching Dave's pale, pale skin slide over the sharp bones of his hip. Pushes the thighs up and Dave's totally exposed, a fact that makes him squirm. Bro's fucked him a good number of times before, but the boy always gets a little embarrassed. 

Bro's tongue slips out to circle that tight pink hole. The sensation makes Dave's skin alight, gives him goosebumps. Gives him the beginnings of a hard-on. Feeling that rough texture on his skin, he can't hold back the twitches of muscle. Bro continues to lap at the outer skin, expertly, just like all his other movements. Dave's convinced that everything his brother does is perfect. Especially when he sticks his tongue inside him, deep as he can reach with that wet muscle, working the soft inner walls of Dave's ass. Dave closes his eyes, trying to focus on the sensation and relax his nerves. That helps it to not hurt as much when Bro fucks him.

"Mm--"

A quiet moan from Dave. His guardian's dick jumps at the sound, straining against his pants, and he sits up briefly to unzip, free it from the constraints. Back down, eating Dave's ass out and making it drip with his own spit as the boy squirms and rolls his hips under his practiced tongue. Those headphones are playing some tinny beat on the desk still, something slow and hard, sounds like trip-hop.

Finally Bro sits up, tugging his pants down a bit further. Dave's in his most vulnerable position, arms lying flat against the mattress. Belly-up and mostly naked. Exposed. This is ultimate trust. 

His guardian positions himself over Dave, thrusting his hips forward, rubbing sensitive skin together. He slides his hard-on against Dave's wettened hole, his own pre-cum making it stickier, messier. Dave almost doesn't feel it when Bro finally enters him, at least not until half his length glides in. Smooth. He feels so full when his brother goes balls-deep, and Dave arches his back at the sensation. Still foreign, still a little scary, and he wraps his arms around Bro's back. Feels his hot skin and the toned muscles moving underneath. For all the ironic games and all the aloof veneers they pull around each other, Dave feels comfortable showing his brother this weaker side of him. At least when it comes to fucking.

The first thrust is met with a soft exhale, a noise, and Dave tensing up. Bro slides in, then out again. Again. His brother's got his teeth grit and his nails dig into his back. Bro lowers his body, face near Dave's ear. "Relax." It's low and has an edge of seriousness to it that makes Dave think twice about turning to kiss him on the cheek. They never kiss. Too intimate. Kissing and dirty talk, two things that are off-limits whenever they do it. 

But the word is magic and Dave seems to loosen up, closing his eyes once more and letting his brother work up a rhythm as he fucks him. His small, uncut erection slides against Bro's lower belly as he moves, and Dave can feel himself start to leak once Bro begins hitting that spot - the sweet spot that feels good yet deep and strange but always makes him spurt pre-cum like there's no tomorrow. His breath starts to come out in little pants, beating gently against Bro's neck. Dave inhales. His brother smells like Axe, hair gel, and sweat. It's a comforting scent. 

Bro starts to move his hips circular, grinding himself into Dave when he thrusts. Aiming to feel him every which way, to hit every possible pleasure spot deep inside his kin. His little brother moves with him, legs wrapping around him to mirror his arms. Dave's curled into him and Bro speeds up. Gets rougher, pounding that tight teenage hole, untouched by anyone other than himself. The boy gasps, he moans, barely restraining his own noises as his brother begins to fuck him like some kind of animal. He knows it won't be long until Bro comes - endurance doesn't matter to him when it's Dave. They're not aiming for Kama Sutra here. It's just a routine.

Suddenly Bro's hand grabs Dave, pumping him as he continues to thrust into him, feeding his urge. That rough black leather works him good, pulling his foreskin up and down with a hot firmness that's far better than his own hand. Bro's is bigger, stronger, more experienced and Dave eventually starts to buck his hips up into that hand, trying to fuck it. A sheen of sweat forms over his young body, a flush over his face and chest. His guardian knows he's close.

When Dave comes it's sudden and unannounced, his ass clenching around Bro's cock as his hips spasm upward, shooting his load onto his brother's stomach. Bro lets himself go, one final, forceful slam of his hips into Dave as he releases his own seed deep inside the kid's guts, not so much as a sigh of relief breaking from his lips. Whereas Dave let loose one last moan, Bro is utterly silent. 

And then it's over.

As Bro pulls out of him, Dave feels gross. Slimy and hot and dirty and he needs a shower. He can feel fluids leaking from his ass as he sits up, pooling on his sheets. His mind scrambles to think of a clever metaphor that relates to the situation to impress his brother. Bro's already standing up.

The room is heavy with heat and it reeks like sex. Dave gets up to open a window, not giving a shit if someone happens to see a pantsless thirteen-year-old standing in full view. 

Bro, still refusing to say anything, walks out of the room. Probably going to use the shower before Dave has a chance, and the kid is too tired to strife for it right now.

Tired, confused, yet satisfied. He goes to sit back on his bed and stew thoughtlessly in what he just experienced. There is no regret, no bad feelings. Just quiet acceptance. His brother fucks him and he likes it.

Dave feels okay with that.


End file.
